The red star
by Silverleaf of Ravenclan
Summary: Dewpaw and her sister Silverpaw must defeat what lies within the Red Star and save the forest from certain doom before it is too late in this wonderful, emotional story.
1. Worrying

The Red Star

It was moonhigh when Dewpaw awoke. She was still worried about the prophecy that Starclan had given her. Wrenfur, her mentor, had told her not to worry about it ,but she just couldn't help it. She padded out of the medicine cat den and looked at the stars. When she heard soft footsteps coming toward her and she cringed. When she saw the Silver-colored pelt of her sister, she relaxed.

"Hi Silverpaw" She said.

"Hi Dewpaw, couldn't sleep either?" Silverpaw's pelt shone under the moon as she spoke.

"Yes, I am just so worried about the prophecy, about Storm clan."

"Don't be, I'm sure we can figure out what it means." Comforted Silverpaw.

Dewpaw ruffled her pretty calico fur.

"What will become of us? Of the Red Star?" said Dewpaw.

"Well, I don't know; Isn't that for Starclan to decide?" Silverpaw mewed with a humorous tone in her soft voice. Dewpaw looked at her sister angrily and turned away.

"Don't you understand! This is serious, Silverpaw!" Dewpaw half yelled.

"Calm down, Dewpaw, you could wake all the forest with that voice." Silverpaw said raising her voice so it was almost louder than Dewpaw's. When Lavenderheart came angrily padding up to them arguing, they both stopped cold in their tracks.

"Uh, hi Lavenderheart . . .what are you doing up?" Silverpaw said sweetly.

"I _was _sleeping but _someone's _arguing got me up!" Lavenderheart managed to meow in a whisper-shout.

Dewpaw and Silverpaw looked at each other and then at Lavenderheart. Silverpaw decided to defend them.

"Uh, you see, I was sleep walking and um, Dewpaw here is a light sleeper and I guess she heard me because um, the next thing I knew I was standing sleepily out here in the cold, damp, clearing beside Dewpaw."

"You were . . ." Dewpaw started to say, but then a glare from Silverpaw shut her up.

"Yeah, she was, Lavenderheart, honest." Dewpaw said shortly afterwards.

"Does a medicine cat lie?" Silverpaw pointed out.

"Medicine cat apprentices do." Lavenderheart quietly grumbled.

"Now, get back to sleep you two!" whispered Lavenderheart.

"And stay there untill the morning!" Lavenderheart finished.

Silverpaw and Dewpaw quietly sneaked back to their dens. Silverpaw licked Dewpaw's ear and said goodnight. Dewpaw said goodnight and padded quickly and quietly back to her den.

She almost thought she heart a spirit saying "Sweet dreams."


	2. The propecy

When Dewpaw woke up again she was still worried. As she padded out to the clearing she murmured the prophecy to herself, Two cats join together with one, the Power of three enhanced, moonlight power is their strong point, The Red Star has advanced.

Later on she went to hunt by sunningstones. She padded through the forest, looking at all the leaves and trees. She thought about the prophecy. "I bet that the cats in the prophecy are Silverpaw and Blackpaw and maybe Goldpaw."

She heard the rustle of leaves send she knew leaf-fall was on its way. She silently crept up on a plump mouse that was gorging itself on seeds. She heard another rustle and the mouse sprinted into the forest brush, leaving its seeds behind. "Mouse dung!" She spat. She turned around and headed back to camp, empty pawed.  
Although, when she was coming back she smelled an unfamiliar scent. She also saw bits of fir stuck on one of the holly bushes that protected her camp. When she came closer to camp she could hear screeching. Rouges! Dewpaw rushed into camp and saw the battle at its peak. A group of rouges had attacked the camp while she was out hunting. She saw Wrenfur struggling under a massive bracken-colored tom. Dewpaw pounced on the tom biting his neck and causing him to let Wrenfur free. The clearing was filled with a mass of screeching and wriggling bodies. The bracken colored tom pounced on her, knocking out her breath. She rolled onto her back swiftly racked his belly with her thorn sharp claws. However, Dewpaw was no match for the tom. He screeched and pinned her to the ground. Breathing on her face he said, "Your going to regret doing that, little apprentice!" He was just about to give her a fatal bite to the neck when Dewpaw heard something.

"Not on my watch, rouge!" Silverpaw hissed. She jumped on the tom's back and started racking her razor-sharp claws down his back. The rouge screeched and ran out of the clearing. For some reason, the others followed him. "I guess we took out the leader!" said Silverpaw excitedly. Dewpaw smiled at her sister and limped wearily to the medicine cat den. Dewpaw went to sort herbs and then all went black. She eas dreaming now, and that was all that mattered.


	3. The Red Star

A Starclan cat came to her. "You and Silverpaw must defeat what lies with-in

The Red Star."

"It is evil, you must destroy it before it destroys the whole forest!"

"I **will **destroy it."

"Good, there is the most evil cat of all inside of it and he is about to break the star and get out."

"You must stop him before its too late!"

Dewpaw woke up sweating. She padded over to Silverpaw.

"Its us."

"What's us?" Silverpaw answered.

"The cats in the prophecy. . . is us."

Silverpaw ruffled her fur. "How do you know?"

"I had a dream."

Dewpaw was called to medicine cat den.

"Will you go and get some herbs for me?" said Wrenfur.

"Yeah, I'll go get them now."

Dewpaw walked out of camp. She got some cobweb, marigold, and goldenrod. Then she returned to camp.

"I have your herbs." She said with a muffled voice.

"Thank you Dewpaw, you've been a big help lately."

Dewpaw dropped the herbs at Wrenfur's paws.

She spent the rest of the day sorting herbs and caring for minor injuries. It became night. Dewpaw took her time and slowly padded to medicine cat den. She curled up in a tight ball and slept. She dreamt soon after she drifted asleep.

A Starclan cat spoke to her. It was the same warrior from last time. "Tigerstar is coming so be prepared."

"Tigerstar is dead, how could he be coming?"

"The Red Star, The Red Star."

Dewpaw shivered. "The star is red with blood."


	4. A late introduction

Lets start with Dewpaw. Dewpaw is a medicine cat apprentice she cat. Her mentor is Wrenfur. Dewpaw is energetic and pretty. She has a crush on Blackpaw. She knows that they will never be because she is a medicine cat. She is a cheerful calico cat. She loves to help out and talk to the elders and queens. She also enjoys telling the kits exciting stories. She hopes that someday she will become the clan's best medicine cat. Earlier in the story she had received a prophecy. She now knows that inside the red star is Tigerstar the evil shadowclan leader killed by Scourge many moons ago. She and her sister must stay strong and use their wits to defend themselves and save the clans. Dewpaw is hopeful and she is also very fierce. She may be a medicine cat apprentice but she could rip another cat to shreds in ten seconds if she wanted to. She trains her fighting skills whenever she has any free time. Now on to Silverpaw. Silverpaw is a great climber and she is almost done with her training to be a warrior. Silverpaw is a pretty silver colored gray. She wants her warrior name to be Silvermist but she will accept any warrior name. She is confident and very pretty. Goldpaw, a tom apprentice, looks away every time she looks him in the eye. She is sure Goldpaw likes her. She is very fierce but she uses her brain to fight. This is her signature move. She climbs up a tree and waits for her opponent to come to the base of the tree then she jumps on them from the tree and pins them hard to the ground. She rakes their back with her razor sharp claws and then lets them go. Her favorite part is watching them flee. She loves her sister and will fight hard against Tigerstar and will save the forest with her sister. She is a hard working cat. Her motto is this. "You can do anything, anything, if you set your mind to it."


	5. A new helper

**Ok, I am sorry this took super long to come out,**

**I have been so busy lately between school and homework there is not much time to write.**

**Anyways, onto the Story. Enjoy!**

Blackpaw was up, but it was almost sunhigh. "Where is everyone?" he asked, only answered by echoes. Suddenly black clouded his eyes. He tried to escape, by running away. The blackness followed him everywhere and soon his paws where aching and his lungs screaming for breath. He stopped and turned around. "What do you want with me", he spat. The blackness suddenly cleared and a cat appeared. The cat was a little cat, with a face that was ripped and scarred. "Wait, I know you. You are Brightheart, of Thunderclan."

The she cat purred lightly, "I am glad you recognized me, young apprentice.

"I have come to tell you about the red star."

"The red what? I don't understand, all the stars are white."

Brightheart flicked her tail and the sky became black, like night.

Then she flexed her claws into the soft earth and a red blotch appeared in the sky. "Is, is that really a star?", he said with a shaky voice.

Brightheart answered him, "Yes, and this will touch down in the middle of Hot rocks, the place where the clans meet."

Blackpaw suddenly looked up and stopped smiling.

"Really?" He squeaked like a kit.

"Really."

After she said that, she faded away.

"Brightheart, no!" he called. For one moment he thought he heard her calling his name.

"Blackpaw, wake up! You were schreeching about Brightheart in your sleep." Dewpaw said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dewpaw, but I just had the craziest dream. It was about Brightheart, and a Red Star that was huge . . . like a big blotch in the sky . . ."

Dewpaw looked at her sister uneasily and found that her sister was thinking the same thing: He was in the propecy too.


	6. Naughty, naughty, Dewpaw

**LOL my cat just came upstairs carrying a pair of socks in her mouth. XD She was meowing like crazy as if to say: "Um, hello, I think these are yours and btw they were in my nap place." Anyways onto the story! ~ **Dewpaw pulled Blackpaw aside and filled him in. "I understand now, thanks Dewpaw."

Dewpaw told him about the dreams and the prophecies that she had. "So your telling me that this 'Red Star' incases the evil Tigerstar, Leader of Shadowclan, killed by Scourge in the Battle of Bloodclan?" said Blackpaw. Dewpaw gave him a look that he couldn't interpret. "Yep, that's it", answered Silverpaw who just walked in the den and sat down beside Dewpaw. Silverpaw started to clean her paws. As Blackpaw looks down at his own, and he realizes that they are covered in grass and mud. "I am going to go wash my paws in the stream, care to join me Dewpaw?", Blackpaw says after a short pause. Dewpaw lets out a small mrrow of laughter and finally says ok. The two cats head down to the stream and Blackpaw washes his paws off. Dewpaw trips on a rock and stumbles around. Dewpaw feels her paw touch Blackpaw's and she blushes. "Sorry" they answer simultaneously. They both blush and look into each other's eyes. They are broken apart by a sound from the sky. Dewpaw looks at the sky and worries. The Red Star was now visible at day. . . . it was going to land soon. Dewpaw looked at Blackpaw with a concerned glance, but Blackpaw just smiled back at her. "He is still a little cloudy.", thought Dewpaw. She smiled back and then looked back down at her paws. They soon came into camp. Dewpaw saw Silverpaw in the clearing gazing up at the sky. Dewpaw and Blackpaw padded out of the camp entrance and into the clearing. They sat down by Silverpaw, who was now grooming herself. Goldpaw decided to join the group, and sat down on the other side of Silverpaw. "Tommorow night we become warriors." Said Goldpaw between licks. The other cats in the group of apprentices murmered in happiness in spite of the red star coming . . . . Tomorrow night! Dewpaw told the other cats that they might have to wait longer for their warrior ceremony. The other cats in the group now grumbled.

"We shall be brave though, and our hope will not be crushed." Dewpaw said. The cats perked up a bit, but it was no use. Dewpaw later went to care for the elders wounds and Goldpaw and Blackpaw went hunting. Silverpaw stood there, left alone, in the middle of the clearing.


	7. The big secret

**Alright! Who has anticipated a new chapter! I know some of you have. I hope you like. Please favorite, follow, and comment. I promise you guys that a new chapter will come out by this weekend. Onto the story~**

Dewpaw drifted off to sleep while she was organizing herbs. Rainstar, the leader of Stormclan before Gingerstar, came to her from his place in Starclan.

"Rainstar! Why are you here?"

"I have come to tell you something, would you like to hear it?"

"Yes, please Rainstar. I would appreciate that." answered Dewpaw.

"A kit, Two warriors, A leader, the forest."

"I don't understand, Rainstar. How could a _kit _be in a prophecy?" said Dewpaw, confused.

"You will find more soon . . ."

Rainstar faded into the darkness

"Rainstar! No!" cried Dewpaw, but it was no use, he was gone.

Dewpaw was waken up by the sweet smell of her mentor's fur. She blinked her eyes and got out of the warm and cozy nest she was in. She just couldn't help but spill it all.

"And then he faded away . . ." she finished. Wrenfur licked Dewpaw's troubled ears and pressed her nose against Dewpaw's flank to comfort her.

"Look on the bright side, Dewpaw. Tonight all the apprentices will become warriors."

"That's just it, Wrenfur, The Red Star is coming tonight." said Dewpaw

"Oh, that's not so good." said Wrenfur uneasily. Wrenfur ruffled her light brown fur.

Dewpaw went to collect herbs. She heard rustling in the bushes a mile away.

"Lavenderheart and her patrol must be coming back." she thought, half unsure that it was actually Lavenderheart. The gathering is tomorrow night. She knew she could not go.

Dewpaw had a secret since. No one knew that she had another power. Most cats in the forest had only one power. Except for her mother, and secret sister . . . as well as her.

Even Silverpaw did not know that they had a sister.

"I can't believe she doesn't know." Dewpaw murmured to herself.

"Know what?" meowed Silverpaw, padding up to Dewpaw.

"Oh, nothing, Silverpaw. What are you up to?" answered Dewpaw.

"Well, I had this dream about the Red Star and I thought that you might want to hear it."

"Alright then, tell me." said Dewpaw, not believing her.

"First, we have a sister."

Dewpaw stopped licking her chest. She knew!

"Uh, really, Silverpaw? I didn't know that. Anyways what was the second thing?"

"She is going to die helping us defeat the Red Star." Said Silverpaw.

Dewpaw was frozen with fear. Could it really be? Would her sister, a kit living in Lavaclan, die saving her, Silverpaw, and the forest? Her deaf sister, Meadowkit she believed, save the forest with her?

Dewpaw unfroze when she heard her sister meow with a confidence her sister had newly discovered, "I won't let her die. I will be with her every step of the way! We shall defeat Tigerstar!"

Dewpaw now was anticipating tonight. She would meet her sister for the first time. Her worries would be lifted. Her new power would be revealed. She would be treated with new respect. If she made it that is . . .


	8. The end?

Dewpaw and Silverpaw headed down to the place where the clans meet for gatherings. Meadowkit ran out of camp and headed to the meeting place immediately, as if she couldn't help it. Rosestar did not see her go; she was very busy. The sun was just setting and Dewpaw could see the light outline of silverpelt in the newly lit sky. The three cats reached their destination at the same time. The Red Star was no longer in the sky and heading towards them quickly. Dewpaw saw how she, Silverpaw, and Meadowkit were related. She looked like Dewpaw with little silver spots in addition to the black and orange ones.

It was now that Dewpaw realized that the Red Star was a meteor. She couldn't help wrapping her tail around Meadowkit's because Silverpaw had a dream saying that she would die saving them. The meteor hit the ground. Blackpaw came running up with Goldpaw right after the meteor hit. The shock wave hit Dewpaw in the chest so hard that she fell to the ground. Blackpaw licked Dewpaw's ears.

"Its OK, Dewpaw." said Blackpaw. The Red Star cracked open to reveal an eerie red fog. Then a cat walked out.

"Tigerstar!" Mewed Silverpaw. The cat, Tigerstar, padded up to the small group of cats. He gazed at them and laughed. He just kept looking and laughing at them.

"_I'm_ supposed to be defeated by four apprentices and a _kit_!" Meowed Tigerstar.

Meadowkit walked up to Tigerstar.

Tigerstar saw the kit and laughed. A cold, hard laugh. A bolt of lightning came down and directly hit Meadowkit.

"No! No! No! Not Meadowkit!" screeched Silverpaw, which turned into tears. Goldpaw ran up to Tigerstar and jumped on his back. Tigerstar shook off Goldpaw. The four remaining cats came at Tigerstar, their powers combining. Suddenly there was a beacon of light. Meadowkit rose up, out of death and dirt, and her eyes glowed white. The four other cats rose up. A line of the light traveled to a sky oak and lifted it out of the dirt where it was rooted. It broke into two pieces. The two huge pieces of oak fell down and started rolling towards Tigerstar. Tigerstar rose up and laughed.

"You foolish cats!" he sneered.

The cats eyes started to glow white. Meadowkit spoke.

"By the power of Starclan, I name these cats Dewpelt, Silvermist, Goldheart, Blackluck, and me, Meadowpaw!"

A beacon of light shot towards Tigerstar and formed a sword. It went right through his middle and Tigerstar collapsed onto the grass. Dewpelt, Silvermist, Goldheart, Blackluck, and Meadowpaw floated elegantly floated to the ground. They all collapsed on the soft moss. Later they returned to their clans.

That night, as Dewpelt fell asleep in the medicine cat den, she had a dream. Her mother, Rosetip, came to her in her sleep.

"You were never meant to be a medicine cat, Dewpelt. Go and tell Gingerstar that you are not fit to be a medicine cat and that you would like to be a normal warrior."

"OK, mom. I'll go and tell her when I wake up." replied Dewpelt. By this time, she was used to cats fading away in her dreams, so she just watched when Rosetip faded into the darkness.


	9. I don't think so

**OK, no offense but some of you are stalkers. Seriously! Don't get me wrong, I love it! but that _is_ kinda creepy. I posted the chapter and then one minute later there is seven views already! Love you guys who anticipate new chapters that much! And I have a view from Ecuador! This is the most views I have had all month! I love you all! Thanks Ecuador! Onto the story~ **

Dewpelt woke up. It was nearly sunhigh. She padded into the clearing. Then she remembered what had happened last night. She picked up a piece of fresh-kill and headed to the leader's den. Gingerstar peeked out of her den.

"Oh, come in, Dewpelt." Mewed Gingerstar.

"OK, Gingerstar, I will." Answered Dewpelt. She padded into the rocky den and dropped the rabbit at Gingerstar's paws.

"I was just about to find you when you came to me." meowed Gingerstar.

"Oh, let me guess, you had a dream." Said Dewpelt.

"Yes, yes I did. It was your mother, Rosetip. She told me that your destiny was to be a warrior." Mewed Gingerstar.

"That's what she told me!" meowed Dewpelt. Dewpelt purred a little thinking about Blackluck.

"I will call a clan meeting." Meowed Gingerstar.

"OK, Gingerstar." Dewpelt and Gingerstar exited the den and headed for the log that meetings were held upon.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below lumber log for a clan meeting!" yowled Gingerstar. All of the cats gathered around.

"Dewpelt is not to be a medicine cat! She will be Dewpelt, and she will be a warrior. She will also mentor Meadowpaw" Meowed Gingerstar.

Dewpelt felt shocked. She was already a mentor!

"Meeting dismissed." Said Gingerstar. Dewpelt went to Meadowpaw. She smiled.

"Are you ready to start training?" she mewed to her sister.

"Yes!" she said excitedly. Silvermist came up with Blackluck.

"Can we join you?" asked Silvermist. Dewpelt licked Silvermist's ears.

"Of course you can." Said Dewpelt. Goldheart ran up panting.

"Can *cough* I *wheeze* join you?" He said managing a smile.

"The more the merrier!" mewed Meadowpaw. The cats padded to the training hollow.

"Wait one second." Said Dewpelt.

"Weren't you deaf before?"

"Uh, yeah, I was. I guess when I was hit with the lightning I got my hearing back." Said Meadowpaw.

"That's great!" meowed Silvermist.

"Alright, lets start with a hunting crouch." Meowed Blackluck.


	10. Scars, hunting, and deformity

**Alright, You know that I love you. That's why I am posting another chapter earlier than usual. You guys make my day, seeing how much you like my stories. It makes me smile inside. Kinda like this :D. Seeing that I can't talk all night, or morning for some of you, let it be said: Onto the story! ~**

Meadowpaw crouched down. She saw a mouse in the training hollow. She pounced. She killed it with a swift bite to the neck. Dewpelt emerged from behind a tree.

"What? Where did you come from? Did you see that? Uh . . ." mewed Meadowpaw all at once.

"I did. I want to ask you two things. First one. Why are you up before the sun is? Second: Where did you learn to hunt like that? We just started training yesterday." Meowed Dewpelt, her sister and mentor.

"I, uh, caught on. I watched Slickpaw and Softcloud training together." Mewed Meadowpaw innocently. Dewpelt looked at Meadowpaw, Her amber eyes burning into Meadowpaw's pelt.

"Really?" was all Dewpelt had to say.

"Ok, ok, I admit it. Silvermist taught me how to hunt yesterday afternoon. I perfected it this morning." Mewed Meadowpaw. She shrunk down at her mentor's stare and then ran into the brush. Dewpelt started to run after her. She got tangled in the branches before long. She untangled herself and ran into camp. The clearing was mostly quiet, but some cats were starting to stir.

"Meadowpaw? Meadowpaw where are you!" Meowed Dewpelt.

She looked in the apprentice's den. Meadowpaw wasn't there. She ran around the camp, frantically looking for Meadowpaw. She finally peeked into the warrior's den. There was Meadowpaw curled up beside Silvermist. Meadowpaw's nose was buried in Silvermist's chest. Dewpelt could see that Silvermist's chest fur was wet.

"Poor Meadowpaw. Was I really that hard on her?" thought Dewpelt.

Blackluck was already up. He had always been an early-bird. She padded over to him and licked his ears.

"Oh, Hi Dewpelt." Blackluck said. He smiled.

"Want to go hunting with me?"

"Uh, ok. It is spring. Prey should be plentiful." Answered Dewpelt.

The two cats headed out to hunt. Meanwhile, Meadowpaw wakes up.

"Huh. Why am I in the warriors den?" said Meadowpaw drowsily.

She slowly walked out into the clearing. She then remembered earlier this morning. She moaned. She had to train soon. Wait, no, she didn't! She was so happy. Today was the day that the leader and deputy would discuss with the senior warriors and the medicine cat who should go to the gathering tonight. Meadowpaw padded out of camp. She wanted to collect some cherry-mint for Creamfur, the medicine cat. It was a perfect day. It was so warm and comforting. She wished that spring would last forever. Meadowpaw wandered through neutral territory for what seemed an hour. She finally saw a cherry tree. She also saw a cave. Meadowpaw was bored, so she went inside the cave.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" said a voice from inside the cave.

Meadowpaw gulped. "My name is Meadowpaw."

"What clan are you from? Said the voice.

"I am from Stormclan. I mean no harm, if you want I can leave right now." Mewed Meadowpaw shakily.

"No! You shall stay. Do not leave now or you will regret it."

"O, Ok. I'll stay, for now." Meowed Meadowpaw.

The animal came out of the shadows. It was a wolf! She was going to die! She started backing up and bumped into another figure. _The cat behind me is a rouge I bet. If it is a cat, that is._

"Well, what do we have here, Lucky?" said another voice. It was definitely a cat. _Most likely a rouge then._

"I found this cat walking around in the cave. She says she is Meadowpaw, and she is from Stormclan." Growled Lucky, the wolf.

"Its, OK, I'm not a threat." Mewed Meadowpaw quickly.

"You won't be." Said yet another voice, a cat as well. _Oh great, it's a group of rouges and a wolf. I'm mincemeat._

Meadowpaw gulped again. "Just make it quick." Meowed Meadowpaw. The two cats and the wolf burst out laughing.

"Huh. I don't understand. Aren't you going to kill me?" mewed Meadowpaw.

"Of course not. Were not rouges. We are just cats. And a wolf." Said the first cat.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. Let me introduce us. This is Lucky, he is a kind wolf. I am Boneface, a Shadowclan warrior, and this is Iris, she is a loner." Said Boneface.

"Your not going to turn me in to Shadowclan, are you?" she turned to Boneface.

"Of, course not. I am not mean. In fact I am a medicine cat for the rouges and loners. Mostly loners." Answered Boneface. Meadowpaw sighed with relief.

"I have a question. Why is your warrior name Boneface?" said Meadowpaw.

Boneface stepped into the light of the cave. "Is that enough?" mewed Boneface. Meadowpaw smiled at her.

"You have a deformity too?" meowed Meadowpaw.

"What? It doesn't look like you have a deformity." Meowed Boneface.

"Here, I'll show you." Mewed Meadowkit. She walked around in the light in the cave. The cats and Lucky now saw that she limped and walked auckwardly. Her back leg was twisted and the tip of her left ear was singed off. She also had a black streak that ran down the back of her head to the base of her tail. It was ash-black and reeked of fire. There was no fur, it was skin, burnt black, permanently. It was in the shape of a lightning bolt, a symbol of power in the clans. She also had a scar that stretched from her left ear, the singed one, down her face, across her right eye, and to the bottom right side of her face.

"What happened! That's terrible!" meowed Iris.

"I was struck by lightning. A few days ago, did you see the beacon of light, and the flash of lightning?" mewed Meadowpaw.

"I did. I woke up when the beacon of light appeared." Meowed Boneface.

"That was me." said Meadowpaw.

The sun was now going down.

"I must go, I'm sorry." Meowed Meadowpaw quickly.

"Me too. I have to go to camp." Mewed Boneface.

Boneface and Meadowpaw ran off in different directions.

"See you soon." Meadowpaw called over her shoulder.


End file.
